User talk:Perchan
Welcome Hiya~! This is my Talk Page. If you do not post your message in your own section, then I shall be obligated to give you a warning. It is too miniscule to be a bannable offense, but since it bugs the heck out of me, it's still a warning nonetheless. Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individiual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 08:06, October 5, 2011 (UTC) MINE! (By Ash) :P Hey deus. I dibs first section! :D [[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 10:02, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Deus! Can you see the community corner?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 10:38, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Get on chatango! :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 10:41, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Nice rule. Although you're right. Make it so complete chapters and all have to use it, just for convenience reasons :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey deus. And not at the moment. Perhaps it was the time you went on it? Or your computer needs a scan :P[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 06:59, October 14, 2011 (UTC) It was Nihongodict. And come on chatango, I am lonely >.>[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 11:04, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Zico It might be a bit much to make a set-in-stone rule though. But people claiming their characters can defeat dragons is bothersome. We know dragonslayers have the potential to fend off dragons, since in Mashima's world that's only thing that can possibly injure them. And lol @ the "haters gonna hate" picture on your profile. Also the picture on your talk page, is that a trap? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 12:43, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I noticed there was no link to the forums on the main page; fixed that. I'm gonna hazard guess and say you figure how to make a forum page. I think that's a fine idea, actually, nice idea for a site-wide rp. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:55, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Onto the new rule subject, I guess that's fine, go ahead and put that on the rules page. Lol, I think it was hilarious. No I wasn't surprised it was a trap, that's the weird part of it all. My trap senses were tingling so I figured I'd ask. So Karen's character design is based off a trap character then? Anywho, your trap love is alive and well it seems lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:01, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I see. No, I have school coursework to worry about unfortunately. So I won't be taking up anything new. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:21, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll make them in a bit. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:07, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Done and done. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:37, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Delete it, he had his 3 days. The Naruto fanon, a long while ago, once did something like that, people kept making god level characters here and there anyway, so I don't see the point. Thanks and I have no idea, actually. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:52, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright, lovely. Lol, first. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:28, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Alpha and Omega just seems overpowered. A miniature sun? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:17, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I know. I was worried at first though lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:35, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I noticed you still don't have a pic for Shizuka yet. If you need a short old lady pic, this may work-- here . She's Tokiko Yukimura from Kekkaishi. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:34, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I was already planning on reading it when I have the time, so sure. And no problem, [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:13, October 11, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't care for the badges idea, this wiki isn't a contest of who can get to #1. Also, uh, is the community message thing showing when you look at the wiki activity feed? It's not showing for me just something saying Pages I'm following; under that it says the list is empty. Weird. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 11:01, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Yea, it just isn't needed. And I missed your intial message about the community message thing--- was half a sleep. Not sure why it's happening. I'm sure things will be back to normal soon, well, hopefully. Moving on from that, I read your spinoff's first chapter or the start of it.I thought it was good and interesting. Nika is Nika, I see Shinea is now a poster girl level beauty, which is nice. So 5 years have passed, how will Gai have changed? He's 20 something now, right? You have a new design for him or what? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:37, October 12, 2011 (UTC) No problem, interesting chapters are surely ahead. I see, that's cool. And Ryou is in this story which makes things even more interesting. Is Shinea still gonna be an important character in this? And one other question that came to me as I read the titles for coming chapters: is Gai gonna become next Master? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:58, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh god, Karen takes over the guild then? Man oh man, interesting as that sounds. Why didn't you just make Ryou the master? That way you wouldn't have to show him as much but he's still of some importance as the Master. Unless you were planning alot of scenes involving the Guild master. Honestly, I was just hoping you'd show some Ryou stuff since he sounds interesting. I see, so she's the like the secondary protagonist in this one. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:22, October 12, 2011 (UTC) First off, I'm happy you linked me to that. Since on a side story of mine, there were quite a few typos I need to fix. That shall make it easier; just a good site in general. That seems like a fair idea. I mean, yea, the main point of this page is writing. But making it a rule may be a bit much to some. Like, most of the editors(like me) don't write a whole chapter in one go. So some people might find it annoying to keep going to that website again and again for each publish,You know what I mean? It could seen as a hassle to some. Ask Ash's opinion on it(if you haven't already), and we can decide on that. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:28, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Inferno Yo, It's okay man/girl >=3 I know what ya mean, one hit K.O.ing Acnologia really fired me up too >=[ But Im glad your ok with my charcter. I tried to make him as strong as I could within reason because he is going to be a Very VERY old master :P I appreciate your apology man/girl :P 1NF3RNO 18:56, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Wait, So only one person in the world can have a certain god slayer magic? :S Gen Yo! We talked yesterday through comments on the Dragon Slayer page :P Anyways, I found out that the Diamond Dragon Slayer Magic has been taken before me :( So, can I use Ruby Dragon Slayer Magic instead? It would be the same as Diamond Dragon Slayer Magic, except with ruby xD Generalzer0 (talk) 20:46, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks. I appreciate it :) :P Generalzer0 (talk) 00:15, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Kurobina PERSONA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Does kirk impression* Question, what do you think of my non Slayer magic set of two I just made? The later makes it easier to the former. I am talking about my Gourmet Make Magic and Iron Stomach magic. Also if you can help on these articles it would be nice. :D I've never seen unique stomach magic before so. Kurobina 13:38, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Here I thought we'd be good friends, but... Did you ever join onemanga? If so I got some I need to say to you there just give me your account name. It's official I sent you an invite, and PM in Onemanga. The PM is a suggestion. Just to make your life easier. I could be wrong and you just don't have enough time to have done it yet, but trust me there are some great people on the site. RPers or not. Do have any suggestions for pages I should look at on this wiki or another wiki? Also are you going to try and carry some of your old stuff to my RP or make new stuff? Or both? Also keep in mind. What Spider Clock Work being and a Weaver god slayer would be like? Remember your the master of the clock work though I don't remember if the spider one was yours. The fact remains your just using Ultimo for info which ironic since Ultimo made from the same guy who made shaman king well one part of group who does ultimo. Kurobina is a Shaman king reference. I love considering any thing he did any manga. but his angels are more Modern/Sci Fi then Steam Punk. Expecially my Fanons ones. Lilith and Za...somerthing angel of death... Highest Thats great Persona congrats and thanks but i currently am fine i dont need help since you already put on those categories for my character so yeah thanks and if i need help ill make sure to call hi persona i have a question about an idea i have for a god slayer magic and its darkness god slayer and i just want to know since its a powerfull type of slayer magic can i use that magic? Highestbounty123 18:10, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Aha Kitty Hideyoshi image is CUTE--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 18:28, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I edited her personality section, but I hid it in case you dislike what I put, so you can change it at your leisure.--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 18:49, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Also started editing her magic section. U know, if you wouldn't mind, if she is gonna appear in our story, could I be the main one to use her, unless you have objections? (I'm kinda getting attached to the article, feel free to refuse though)--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 17:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) You oughtta post, since I think if u post, we can end this chapter here.--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 14:45, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Jakuho-sempai Lol, thanks for the welcome. Despite the fact that Fanon is not my forte, I decided to come try it out. Glad to be here. Yep, I'll be sure to read over it tomorrow ('bout to try to get some sleep), and once again, thanks for the welcome. Good nite, and I will, thanks. Pudge hey i have added the dimond dragon slayer magiv to the page. hey could i add a giant slayer magic. RE:Chat Yeah its giving me problems too, wonder whats wrong with it.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 12:22, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Persona do you mind if i reserve the Shine God Slayer for a later character.. The Shine God Slayer is able to control and manipulate Light, isn't that right?--Feel the Rage (Talk) 13:34, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Since the god slayer page is closed and i can't reserve my spot, would you mind doing it, so there are no problems in the near future, thanks.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 13:39, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool give me the details, and also when you have the time could you have a look at the Light Phoenix Slayer Magic, article page.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 13:46, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Jet Hey Persona, Jet here. Jumping on board here as well:P. I wanted to ask you if I could make a form of Phoenix slayer magic, lightning to be exact. Jet Talk 12:46, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I thought it was yours. I actually thought up of something else but it might be banned here so I'll ask you first. What would you say to a Lightning God Slayer Magic? Basically my character would be taught the magic by a Raijū and not directly by any god. The magic would have its own strengths and weaknesses as compared to lightning dragon slayer magic. Jet Talk 13:09, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Darn, just my luck. And from the Cross Slayer talk page it seems even Bolt is taken by someone. I think I'll make a new Demon Slayer kind of magic and build an entire team around the users. What do you think? A group of powerful antagonists who all use Demon Slayer Magic. Jet Talk 14:29, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright, thanks mate. Really appreciate this. I'm still picking up things here so if something is wrong with the Magic then please let me know, I might mess things up a little as I start:P. Cheers! Jet Talk 14:39, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks mate, the more I read FT the more the number of ideas I've been getting:P. Making an entire team of the Slayers. The Purger page looks really good mate, their actual body being their weakness can lead to some good scenarios in battles. Like if while fighting the user runs out of magic and his body suddenly becomes tangible. Looking forward to the spells you come up for your Purger. :) Also, could you take a look at these two articles, Scarlet Darklighter & Hope Darklighter, and let me know if the images are acceptable? They are not anime or manga images but are comic images so I think they ought to be fine but I still wanted to make sure. I asked Ash but seeing as you're here I thought I'd ask you as well. 09:12, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks.:) Jet Talk 09:28, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure, no problem. Metal, Fire and Lightning are taken so you can use any other than those. Jet Talk 10:27, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Sui-Feng Alrighty, then Persona it is!! Although you're breaking my streak of calling all admins -sama. [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] Wiked Blue Hey! Persona could I please add the wyvern slayer line to the slayer magic.WikedBlue 15:53, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for adding the dark matter page and linking Jiro to it, your really smart thank you! and i want to apologize if i offended you by calling Jiro's magic dark matter!! Sincerly, soccerchristopher Log onto the Chat? I have an idea I wanna talk to you about, and it'll be easier to talk through the chat. Evnyofdeath 05:23, October 19, 2011 (UTC)